


Have Faith

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Major Character Injury, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a hunt when John’s away and it does not go well.





	Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> For my @heavenandhellbingo Card, the Faith Healer square, and my @badthingshappenbingo Card, the Bleeding Out square.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  Dad had left Dean in charge, they shouldn’t have even left the motel room.  Sam should be sleeping soundly in the uncomfortable bed right now, not laying on the ground with a gash in his side.

But no.  Dean wanted to prove himself, and when Dad wasn’t around, Dean couldn’t say no to Sam when he asked to come along.  So here they were, in the middle of nowhere, Dean regretting every decision he’d made in the past four hours.

Dean had been quick to draw, aim, and fire after hearing Sam’s yell of pain, but he was already kicking himself for not doing it sooner.  Now Sam was in his arms, eyes trained on Dean’s as he gasped for air.

“Dean –“ Sam said, but Dean shushed him.

“Don’t worry, Sammy, it’s just a cut,” Dean said, looking down at Sam’s side to see the gush of blood there.  Dean cursed, pulling his outer shirt off and balling it up.  He pushed it against the bleeding flesh, moving Sam’s hand to cover it.

“Hold this tight, Sam,” Dean ordered, and Sam immediately did as he was told.  That was Sam, always doing what his big brother ordered.  If only this time Dean had ordered Sam to stay back, everything would be okay.

Dean pulled Sam into his arms, grateful that Sam had only recently begun his growth spurt and was still skinny as all hell.  Dean could still carry him bridal-style, which is what he did.  He put him in the backseat of the Impala – because of course Dad had left them the car while he went off on his hunt.  Dean climbed into the front seat and grabbed the journal from the bucket seat next to him, right where Sam had left it not ten minutes before.

Had it really only been ten minutes?  It felt like Sam had been gasping in pain for hours.

Dean ignored the bloody fingerprints he left on the pages as he turned them quickly, knowing exactly what page he was searching for.  He found it quickly, finger trailing down the lines on the page until he saw a name attached to a city only a couple hours away.

Dean turned to look back at Sam in the backseat.  “Hold on Sam, you’ll be better in no time.”  Sam nodded, but his fingers were white-knuckling Dean’s shirt against his wound and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain.  Without another second’s hesitation, Dean got the Impala onto the highway, going at least twenty over the speed limit but not caring.  The city was a couple hours away?  Dean would make it in one, for Sammy’s sake.

When Dean was just outside the city limits, he pulled over at a gas station to use the payphone.  The gravelly voice on the other side gave him directions to a house, no questions asked.  Dean was grateful for that.

Not ten minutes later, Dean was pulling a half-conscious Sam out of the back seat and carrying him up to the door.  “Come on, Sammy,” Dean said quietly, “stay with me.”  Sam’s eyes were glazed over and Dean couldn’t even let himself think about how much blood there had been on the Impala’s seat.  He’d have to scrub that clean before Dad was back.

But first, he needed to fix Sam.

“Dean Winchester?” the man at the door asked, looking suspiciously calm.  Dean nodded, looking between him and Sam in his arms.

“Please, help him.  I’ll do whatever you need, just…”  Dean’s words trailed off as his voice threatened to catch in his throat.  The man’s blue eyes seemed to glow for a moment before he stepped back to let Dean inside, motioning for him to put Sam down on the couch.

“Step back.”  The words were an order, one that Dean did not hesitate to follow.  The man hunched over Sam so that Dean couldn’t see what was happening.  He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his feet, heartbeat thudding in his ears as he waited. 

The seconds ticked by, the man unmoving from Sam’s side.  Dean was surprised that he didn’t move to get any tools or herbs or anything, but he was too nervous to question it.  This guy’s name was on Dad’s list for a reason, and Dean trusted Dad.  If Dad trusted this guy, it was good enough for Dean.

Sam’s breathing was beginning to even out until the gasps of pain stopped altogether, fading into a calm rise-and-fall of Sam’s chest.  Finally, the man stood up, facing Dean.

“He will be fine, he just needs some rest.”  The man had Dean’s bloody shirt in his hand and walked across the room to throw it in a trash bin. 

“What did you do?” Dean asked, the words out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  A dry chuckle came in response.

“You bring your brother to a faith healer, but seem to have no faith, Dean Winchester,” the man commented.  “Why?”

Dean looked between the man and his now peacefully sleeping brother.  He shrugged.  “I dunno,” Dean answered truthfully.  “It was the best plan I could come up with.”

The man nodded.  After a beat of silence, he spoke again.  “One day in the future, it might benefit you to have faith.  Maybe not in the things you’d think, but you should at least have faith in something.”

Dean frowned, wondering what the man knew.  Then he realized something else, a pit settling in his stomach.

“So what do I owe you?” Dean asked, straightening himself to his fullest height, preparing himself for the worst.  What that worst might be, Dean had no idea, but he knew that things always came with a price.  The man considered him for a moment before turning.

“Promise me that one day you’ll have faith,” he answered, his back to Dean so Dean couldn’t read his face.  He took a few steps toward the door to leave the room.  “That will be payment enough.”

The man left the room completely, Dean thoroughly confused in his absence.  What did this guy care about faith?  And how had he healed Sam so easily and without any assistance?

Maybe there were more things out there that Dean needed to learn, but for now he moved to Sam’s side to watch his little brother sleep, soundly and healed.

Maybe Dean could have faith in Sam, at least.


End file.
